federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - July, 2371
This page chronicles posts #182-221 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2371. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 171-200 and did not include the two weeks of July. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - June, 2371 *CP - August, 2371 Deep Space Nine Plots Coming back from the mission, Fenrir lost a total of 220 crew members and the Defiant lost 30. QUARK starts to believe that he needs a vacation and MIXIE agrees to go with him. ALEXEI MIKHAILOV and LELOU VENARA are out on another date when they talk about taking things further. Soon enough, Alexei explains that his Uncle was a Terran living on Bajor who had a daughter named Emrielle! When MARCUS wakes up in the infirmary, he doesn’t remember anything other than the anger, but JADZIA is there to fill him in and the two confess their love for the other for the first time. KATAL is approached by BENJAMIN who explains to her that it was her talent that saved most of the people there. She is appreciative and even more excited when he explains her cloaking project gets a green light. BENJAMIN seeks out RAINER and the man explains he is considering resigning. When Benjamin objects and gives him a pep talk, Walter changes his mind. ALEXEI goes back to his quarters when GUL DUKAT arrives. They spar with words and then some knives before Alexei is taken away for interrogation by the Obsidian Order. QUARK prepares to head out for a vacation and explains to MORN and AMITY that the bar is in Morn’s hands and he will be back in two weeks with MIXIE. On the transport, MIXIE asks QUARK if he loves her and he comes out and says it in his own way – after all he had left his bar for the first time ever. ELIM GARAK finds AMITY and asks her if she is liking her ‘family’ but she is only as cantankerous as ever. When MARCUS is discharged from the Infirmary, JULIAN explains that he believes the man’s senses were overloaded because Jem’Hadar are killing machines, designed to be angry all the time. JADZIA is appreciative of the information and encourages him to look into a way to prevent this in the future. When they get back to MARCUS’ quarters, he tells JADZIA about his vision and references ‘the Sisko’ and she encourages him to tell Benjamin right away. JASON is angered when he hears about Alexei going missing at the same time Dukat leaves the sector. When he confronts GARAK about it, he doesn’t get very far. JADZIA is surprised when she gets a visit from Kerbasi Giaka who is the great grandson of Dax’s daughter Neema from Audrid Dax. He explains Neema has died at 97 years old and gives Jadzia the girls favorite book back. Left in his quarters on his own, MARCUS WOLFE is having trouble with his hypospray and taking the empathic injections. When JADZIA DAX comes back and is late, Marcus gets jealous and goes into a physically violent rage. After some attacks to Dax, she manages to use the hypo and calm him down but not before he feels incredible guilt for hurting her. JADZIA then goes to JULIAN BASHIR and has her injuries fixed before she tells him about Marcus’ temper and brainstorm on how to fix it. ELIM GARAK is worried about the confrontation by the Starfleet officer and contacts CORAT DAMAR, inquiring about the disappearance of Alexei. When Damar explains he was conspiring with Bajorans and would be going to trial, Garak starts to wonder what is really going on. KATAL T’KASSUS is called in by BENJAMIN SISKO and is finally given a promotion to Lieutenant JG. When MARCUS wakes up and and JADZIA talk about what they are going to do and agree he needs to have more tests. New character HEATHER MACDONALD arrives to the station from the USS Trinity and starts to get settled in. SUZANNE BRIDGES comes to the station to see her cousin Mixie but realizes she lost her luggage. She seeks out GARAK and has some suits made on the spot. MARCUS is in Quark’s but feeling upset when two young crew members from the Fenrir consider him a hero for murdering several Jem’Hadar. JADZIA tries to cheer him up but he doesn’t like the idea of taking life. MARCUS later finds WALTER RAINER and explains to him that he isn’t mad and they are still friends. Rainer feels better when he hears from Marcus that he is a good Captain despite his flaws. Cardassian Plots Now on the planet, ALEXEI MIKHALOV is interrogated by a Gul Lemek and asked questions about his orders. He explains he was given orders by Central Command to leave the station pending an attack. He tells them that he was going to as soon as she removed Lelou and Emrielle from the station for their safety but he is tortured anyway. Gamma Quadrant Plots KATAL heads to engineering where ROWAN HARBINGER is with MILES and they try to follow the trails left by the other ships, but everything is stopped when they get a hail. BENJAMIN answers and speaks to the Vorta Kreetal who warns them to stay back. Disregarding the orders, the Defiant and Fenrir engage in battle before Jem’Hadar start to board. When MARCUS comes into contact with them, he is overwhelmed with rage because of his empathic senses and once he kills the Jem’Hadar, almost kills Rainer who is more than shocked. Unable to handle the pressure from his mistakes, Rainer gets the ship to head back when they win the battle against the Dominion. MARCUS is taken to the sickbay where JULIAN is shocked by the high levels of adrenaline and testosterone in the man’s system and trying to help him, however Marcus slips into a coma. After MARCUS slipped into his coma he experiences his first ever Prophet vision. The Prophets explain to him that he lacks faith and once he holds ‘it’ in his hands he will aid the Sisko through his own path. #07 July, 2371 2371 #07 2371 #07